


Like This

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Arguing, Ficlet, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: It started with another argument: the third one that week, spiralling out of control over something stupid





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written about these guys for a while. Just a wee ficlet - but it's good to see them again. :)
> 
> Rated T for overall content, contains some bad language.

It started with another argument: the third one that week, spiralling out of control over something stupid, a minor irritation, a slight fuck up, an error of judgement.

They were still bickering about it when they arrived at Jesse's house.

"I know I screwed up, okay?" he said, as he let them both in. "You don't have to go on and on about it."

"But I do, Jesse!" Walt replied. "That's the problem. It doesn't seem to sink in the first time round, or the second--."

"Well, while we're at it, you go around acting like you're the big boss man. Like you _rule_ me or something... We're partners, remember? Fifty-fifty. Equal."

"So... act like it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You need to grow up and take some responsibilty, Jesse. It's not my job to keep wiping your ass, to follow you around, picking up the pieces."

"I can wipe my own fuckin' ass. Bitch. And you're talking outta yours.... I have absolutely no idea why I let you into my house."

Jesse sank down onto the couch and shoved a cigarette between his lips. He flicked open his lighter, but after several failed attempts to light up, he gave up with a sigh. " _Fuck..._ " 

Throwing both his cigarette and his lighter down, he slumped forward, his head in his hands. 

Walt watched as Jesse beat himself up for a while - he did it so beautifully. 

"It's okay, Jesse," he said at last. 

"It's not. You got me all wrong," Jesse said, his voice low and soft. "All those things you said. What you think of me. After all we've been through." He shook his head. "Argh... It doesn't matter. You hate me anyway."

"Oh _god_." With a heavy sigh, Walt joined Jesse on the couch. "I don't hate you, Jesse," he said. "We were both under pressure today. Things just got... a little heated."

"You have no idea how dumb I feel about what happened. I know I messed up. I'm sorry, all right?"

"Let's just... set it aside. Okay?"

"Okay."

They sat quietly for a while, the air between them clearing with every passing moment. It was Jesse who eventually broke their silence. 

"Mr White?"

"Mm?"

"All those things you said about me before... I don't want you thinking of me that way."

Walt gave a small smile. "How would you like me to think of you, Jesse?"

Jesse's blue eyes glistened as they searched Walt's face. After a moment's hesitation, he closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Walt's. "Like this," he said.


End file.
